


First Night

by Verseau_87



Series: Change Of Heart [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, First Time, Husbands, London, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, New Apartent, Romance, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Part of the Change Of Heart verseThis is Alex's and Max's first night together in their new apartment, after the wedding.





	First Night

It was their first night in their new apartment, in London, New Cross to be exact. Just a few streets away from where Max was going to University at Goldsmiths. 

When they arrived from the airport, tugging all of their belongings up to the first floor, they were excited. It was the first day of the rest of their lives.

They both had a few reservations and worries over what could happen here, if the pressures of where their lives were headed would get to them. 

Plus Alex was also a little nervous that Max might think he would come onto him, now that they were married. 

On the other hand, Alex had always been happy with how their relationship was. The cuddling and kissing was enough for him, it was always Max and he was in love. It was beautiful.

Then again, now that they had a pathway to get more intimate with each other, he was also excited for what the future could hold. 

But he didnt want his beloved husband to think that it was the only reason he wanted to marry him.

Max hadn't said anything about it, but as they were silently going about packing the last of their belongings away, he did keep glancing at him, Max glancing back.

"Everything ok?" Alex eventually asked when everything was done, and Max nodded.

"Yeah," it sounded more resigned than nervous but Alex waited for more, "it just feels strange...wonderful, but strange."

"Elaborate baby?"

"I lived in New York until today, and now i live in London. It's just a lot of change."

"Are you upset?" 

"A little," Max admitted, his voice shadowing his sadness and Alex gave him a comforting grin, "i mean...i'll miss them. A lot."

Alex watched him, his face was a little bit more neutral than normal, which meant that Max was holding back. 

"Baby, this is me you're talking to," Alex told him, walking him over to their new bed and sitting him down, wrapping his palms around Max's face as he stood in front of him, "don't hold back for me. If you're sad? Be sad."

Max's face reddened and then crumpled in his hands, eyes filling with tears as he choked on a sob. Alex quickly pulled him against his chest, cradling his head and shoulders in his forearms while Max's arms wrapped quickly and tightly around his waist as he sobbed into his shirt.

Alex made a lot of comforting noises for him, but never asked him to stop, Max had to get it all out. Then they would talk.

After the anguished sounds turned quiet, Max sniffled lightly and rubbed at his eyes before looking up at Alex. He smiled down at him, sympathetically before leaning over to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste and soft, gentle and comforting for his hurting husband. Max whined softly when he pulled away, those blue eyes still looked slightly sad but not nearly as bad as before.

"Will you be okay?" Alex asked and Max nodded, blowing out a long breathy sigh, "why don't you call them? Maybe it will help?"

Max nodded but didn't move from his spot, burying his face back into Alex's chest, his arms going loose to slide his hands down to Alex's ass.

"Already?" Alex joked, "we've been married 5 minutes and you're already propositioning me?"

Max squeaked out a laugh against him as Alex ran a hand through his hair. 

"It is going to happen though." He said, the words mumbling slightly against Alex's shirt, before he looked up, "i want to. I want to give everything to you."

"Baby, it doesnt have to be tonight."

"I know," Max said giving him a small loving smile, his eyes brightening a little more with happiness, "but what if i want to?"

"If you want to, i will happily ablige."

"I bet you would."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex's talk with Kurt was what he needed, being an adult that had already lived on his own for a while, he thought he wouldn't miss his parents as much as Max, but he was wrong. 

It was actually really good to know his parents were only a phone call away if he needed a chat, and that was good enough for him. For now.

He poked his head through the bedroom door, to check on Max, and saw his husband sitting on the bed. He wasn't on the phone anymore, but he had the phone in his hand and a little smile on his face.

"Baby, you ok?" He asked as he walked in, and Max looked at him with a grin.

"Yeah, it was actually a really good idea to talk to them. It helped." He said and Alex sat next to him on the bed.

"I spoke to mine too. It's nice to know they're just a phone call away."

Max nodded.

"So i was thinking," he started as Max turned to him with a curious expression, "we have 16 hours here, before we have to catch another plane. Did you want to watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"The Lion King?" He offered and Max huffed out a laugh, "i know it's your favourite."

Max turned to him with a curious stare and Alex couldn't work out all of the emotions within his eyes, there were a lot swirling there. Eventually Max just gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Ok, The Lion King it is."

"Ok."

\---

The Lion King was a good choice. They both sang along to every song, snuggled up on the couch together. Max was leaning right into Alex's side, with his legs folded up umderneath him.

Alex's arm was casually resting over Max's shoulders, his fingers making slow patterns on the skin of his arm. He had felt Max shiver a few times, but he didn't pull away. 

As it came to the end, where Simba's little cub was being held aloft over pride rock, Max turned his face up to look at Alex.

"Thank you."

Alex looked down at him with a small confused frown.

"For what?"

"For being amazing." Max added with a small shrug, "i just don't think i ever said it enough. You've helped me just as much as i helped you. I was really upset about moving, even though its what i wanted...but the fact is, i don't think i would have been able to stand being alone."

"Max.."

"I'm just so lucky to have you, Alex, you have no idea how incredibly amazing you are." 

Alex watched, awe struck and a little shocked at Max's emotional speech, and he leaned back on the couch as Max crawled into his lap, placing his legs either side of Alex's thighs.

"My heart is all yours, you won it right from the start, and even though you have more experience than me, with life, with mistakes, with the world, you never made me feel inexperienced or childish, you've always treated me with respect. You've loved me so completely, and i am so lucky." Max smiled as he looked away from Alex's eyes, which had been staring into his with awe.

Max's eyes focused on his own hand for a minute, swirling his wedding ring around on his finger. He smiled at it, and a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Max, are you okay?" Alex asked quietly, watching Max crying and smiling at the same time.

"Yes," he answered, lookimg back up at Alex's eyes, making his husband gasp at the intensity in them, and how dark they were, "i've actually never been better."

Alex gave him a curious smile of his own, pulling Max towards him by the back of his neck and bringing their lips together gently.

The kiss was slow first. Lips just carressing and moving against each other softly, opening and closing around the others in short little bursts. Max shifted a little closer on Alex's lap, settling right against him with his whole body.

They had managed to keep distance between them before, even when it was hot and heavy, but there was no need for distance anymore.

Max's hands fisted in Alex's hair, tugging a little harshly as he moaned into Alex's mouth, and Alex couldn't help but respond a little more strongly.

He wrapped both arms tightly around Max's waist, dragging his body the last few inches, so that they fit together so tightly, they felt each others heartbeats.

Alex groaned as Max opened his lips for him, he dragged his tongue slowly along Max's bottom lip before entering his mouth.

Max always tasted sweet, and naturally clean. It was something that Alex found himself addicted to, from the very first one.

As the kiss picked up a little passion, tongues tangling and moving together, Alex ran his hands down Max's back, resting his palms against his butt.

He pulled away to make sure that Max was still ok with the direction this was going, and when he received a smile in response, he moved back in quickly for another kiss.

This kiss was now not so innocent. Alex found a rhythm with his tongue that was pulling small whining sounds from Max, and Alex wanted to do this forever just to hear them.

He squeezed Max's ass in his hands, making Max grind back into them and be pulled away.

Both of them were flushed a little and the heat between them was making beads of sweat break out on their foreheads, and Alex stifled a groan at how dark and lustful Max's eyes looked, especially because his lips were rosy coloured from kissing.

"I want you." Alex said a little roughly, his voice betraying how turned on he really was.

But Max only gave his husband a small smile and placed a hand over his cheek.

"You already have all of me." He said with finality, and Alex's eyes almost rolled into his head with the implication behind those words.

He moved. Scooting his weight forward on the couch, Max chucking a little as he almost fell off of his lap, but Alex's strong grip on him the only thing preventing from tumbling off.

The chuckle turned quickly into a gasp as Alex stood, still holding Max to him tightly and walked them both over towards the bedroom door.

Max hummed lightly as he cupped Alex's face, closing in for another filthy kiss. This one was full of teeth, Max tugging and nibbling at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

Alex, albeit distracted, managed not to bump them around the apartment too much, and kicked the door to the room wide. He didnt need to close it, they were the only ones here.

He moaned into Max's lips, but took charge of the kiss, pulling his lip from Max's teeth and then devouring his whole mouth.

Max whined again and made little whimpering noises that turned Alex on even more. He was getting harder by the minute, but he wanted to prolong his end.

Max should come first, in all aspects of the phrase, it was his first time for everything and Alex needed to make it amazing for him.

He pulled his mouth back away from Max's, Max chasing him a little, but he only chuckled and lightly threw him onto the bed.

Max lay still, waiting with his lip between his teeth, while Alex just stared down at him with hunger.

Max's body was lithe but strong, the shirt covering his body was rising and falling rapidly with Max's panting breaths, and it had ridden up a little at the bottom, revealing toned, lightly tanned skin.

Alex's eyes raked down further, to the tent in Max's jeans that must have been uncomfortable now.

He planned to do something about that.

Max's eyes were watching him with love, trust and patience, just waiting and watching silently.

Alex knelt on the bed, dipping it slightly causing Max to roll underneath him which made him giggle.

The giggling soon stopped when Alex moved a hand to his cheek. 

"I want to do something for you," he said seriously as he watched the lights shine in Max's eyes, "do you trust me?"

"Of course i do."

Alex gave him a loving smile and leaned in to kiss him again. This one softer, loving and caring.

He lay beside Max, with hjs upper body hovering over his, kissing him while his hands mapped out his chest.

Max gasped into his mouth when Alex's finger lightly moved over a nipple under his shirt, and the grin he felt against his lips let him know it was done on purpose.

He arched into the feel of Alex's hands on him though, he felt safe and cared for, as well as hot and aching. The erection in his jeans was becoming a little unbearable.

Alex could probably tell, by the way Max was moving his hips, that those jeans needed to come off and very soon.

But first he would work on the top half. He slowly unbuttoned the front of Max's shirt, thanking an unknown higher power that there was no undershirt, and moved his hands inside.

Max's skin was warm and soft, almost completely hairless, the slightly darker blonde hairs near invisible against his tanned skin, but Alex could clearly see the trail if hair that led from his belly buttton into his jeans.

He felt his own hardness twitch inside his jeans. Maybe he should work a little faster.

"I love you, so much," he whispered as he peppered kisses down Max's neck, suckling a little at sweat spots, and moaning at the salty taste on his skin, "you're so hot."

"Alex." Came a breathy moan above him and he worked slowly downwards.

His hands were resting on Max's hips, pinning him to the bed a little as he mouthed on his nipples, making then spike a little more in arousal. 

Max's cries of pleasure were what drove him towards his goal, one hand moving over the bulge in his jeans and rubbing lightly.

"Oh god-" Max gasped out, followed by a strangled moan, "please, Alex...please."

"It's alright baby, i've got you." He answered, from where he had stopped to lick at the little trail of hair on his abdomen, fingers now working to open the fly of Max's jeans slowly.

Once the zipper and button of his jeans were open, Max moaned. He felt freer and more exposed but it was good. 

Alex grinned up at him where he was still hovering over his stomach. Then one of Alex's hands were creeping inside his jeans and palming him.

Max had never felt an explosion of feeling like this before, sure he had touched himself before, but it was never intense.

Not like now.

Alex groaned at the feel of Max's hard cock in his hand. It was thicker than he imagined, and just a tad shorter than his own. It was amazing to be able to feel it, hold it, stroke it for the first time.

Max was whining non stop and Aelx decided to take pity on him, by removing his jeans completely, leaving him in just his open shirt and his underwear.

He looked the perfect picture of sexy.

His blonde hair was a mess and his eyes were darker, skin flushed on hjs chest and neck, breaths panting and cock jutting out.

"Perfect," Alex whispered and Max preened a little under his gaze, "fucking beautiful."

Max sat up, ignoring the ache within his body for a moment to pull Alex back into a kiss. 

Alex kissed back as he felt hands dive for his own shirt buttons, flicking them all open with ease. He gasped out a moan as Max's fingers ran down his chest and then across his abdomenal muscles, making them squirm with pleasure.

Max pulled out of the kiss and ran his eyes down the same path his hands had made, until his fingers were lightly fiddling with the button on Alex's own jeans.

"I don't want to be the only one naked." He said with a pout that just made him look more sexy and Alex agreed, letting Max undo his jeans for him.

He groaned again once the pressure on his own cock had been released and pushed Max back onto the bed. He slid his jeans off and then his shirt, throwing them onto the floor. Max's shirt followed soon after and then they were both in their underwear.

Only separated by thin pieces of cotton now, and soon nothing at all.

"God Alex, you gotta do something." Max whimpered and Alex grinned.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his voice low and husky, body thrumming with want and need, especially with the way Max's voice had turned so wanton.

"Anything, everything, touch me please!" 

"Alright."

Alex moved down to hover over the tent in Max's boxer briefs, knowingly breathing hot puffs of air over the cock underneath, making it jerk and Max's stomach muscles jump.

He mentally stored information away as he found it out. For use later.

For now.

His fingers tugged the front up and over Max's hard cock, pulling the fabric from it and exposing all of it to the cooler air in the room.

Max hissed a little but then Alex's tongue was running a wickedly hot line down the underside and he couldn't help the buck of his hips and the loud moan.

"Ah- Alex!"

"Ssh. Its okay." 

Alex closed his lips around the head, suckling lightly and pushing his tongue against al of the ridges he found. Max was bucking and writhing and Alex didn't stop him, it was hot to see him lose control to the urges.

He had to prepare for every buck of hips as he sank lower, while Max's moans got louder.

"I'm too close already-" Max whined at him and Alex only pulled off long enough to wink at him.

"Honey, just let go." He said in a deep voice, before sinking his mouth down as dar as he could and sucked hard.

Max was not prepared for that kind of assault on the senses, the heat, the moisture, the sucking sensation, the tightness, it was all too much and he came, his back arching and yelling out into the room.

White spots exploding behind his tightly closed eyes as his body convulsed, spilling into Alex's mouth. The extra sensation of Alex's mouth and throat swallowing around him was also amazing.

He felt boneless after Alex pulled back, safe, sated and happy.

Alex placed a smattering of kisses along his stomach, and then further up as he lay back down alongside him.

Max turned his head and smiled at him, he felt a little dopey and relaxed. Alex.grinned because he looked it too.

"You okay?" He asked and Max yawned and nodded.

"Absolutely fabulous." 

Alex chuckled a little before pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"I love you Max."

"I love you."


End file.
